Colosseum
The Colosseum takes place in Rome, Italy. This mode is a dark mode of showdown where the 8 brawlers are matched in the pool. There are no co-op brawl like in the showdown mode (and are truly free for all!!!). The players of 8 are split into 4 pairs of battles where they are to fight with each other in the arena, the 4 pairs of matches will takes place simultaneously among the 4 pairs. When the battle starts, one player has to try to defeat another player in the same bracket pair for 3 times before the opponents does the same to you. There is an unbreakable brick(s) in the arena that cannot be destroyed by attacks so that brawlers can take cover from attacks. It only breaks when the round is over (defeating opponent 3 times), and drops a powerup. When a brawler defeats another brawler, that brawler will gain 1 points and the battle resets, refilling the health and resetting the super and repositioning the brawlers (like brawl ball but not resets the super). The brawler who defeats the opponent brawlers 3 times (3points) first will be winner for that first level pair and will advance to the next round and can spectate on other pairs who has not finished their fights yet by navigating simply on which one to spectate (will show which pair is done and which is not) (you can spectate other or just stay on your own area (specating eye will be shown on those are watched but different eye to indicate thats its from another participant watching instead of normal spectating (not sure if should use same spectating eye or different spectating eye for indication)), and the loser will not respawn and will be disqualified and leaves the arena and collects the rewards. When the first round battle is over, the wining brawler will refill his/her life back to 3 and then a powerup will be dropped from the unbreakable brick nearest to the winning brawler location at the time when the first match is over, and the brawler has to collects the powerup to proceed to the next round (should the user dosent collect it or the device suddenly offline, the powerup will be auto collect 10 seconds after the pair's round ends the latest). The power up is the same power up in the showdown but it boosts attack by 10% (same) and boosts health by 10% (instead of 100). The round winer has to wait for the other fights to be over first (unless the match lasts the longest thus finishes last of 4 pairs) before the 4 winners of the first round gets the power up and advances to the second round. The are 4 brawlers qualified to the next round and 4 are disqualified. So the 4 qualified brawlers will go to the next room and round to their respective bracket matchmaking. After collecting the power up and when the next round is ready, the brawlers will walk to the next gate room to face his/her next opponent. The battle process repeats with brawlers fighting each others with 1 power ups. The same process repeats, the 2 brawlers of 2 pairs have to defeat each other in the same pair for 3 times again before the opponent defeats you 3 times. The arena is the same map across the battle rooms (same shape and bricks placement) but just different room (visual effect). After a brawler defeats his/her opponent 3 times first, then that brawelr who got defeated 3 times will get knocked out(same as disqualify) of the match and leaves and collect his/her rewards (higher rewards compared to first losers). Another powerup is dropped form a broken brick which breaks after the round/wave ends, and that wining brawler have to collect the powerup and wait for the other bracket battle to ends (again unless this one is finish later than the neighbour brackets one then no waiting is needed). At this point of time, there are 2 more brawlers being kicked form the "competition" for losing at the second round, and 2 brawlers who wins against their opponent in the second round advanced to the final gate. Now the final 2 brawlers arrives to the final round/wave/room, the wining objective is the same defeats opponent 3 times. The map and the battling method is same as before and they each fight with 2 power ups. Finally, the game ends when a brawler defeats the finalist opponent 3 times, and that brawler wins the colosseum event! the finalist loser will be kicked and leaves and collect bigger reward than the earlier disqualifiers. Spoiler: The scene then shows the big trophy object will appear at the 2D-top side of the colosseuim and the audiences will applaud loudly at the winner, and the winner will proudly walk (player controlled and no time limit because no one else is left) towards the big trophy object(visual) to colect it and it shows the brawler colecting animation and holding animation with the audiences continue to applaud at you and the trophy collecting animation is same as the pvz item collection (during at the end of the zombies waves and won), and shows the image of the trophy collected "card" like shape for a brief moment, then the event and wining ceremony ends and it will proceed to the blue result screen. Note: *The power up in this mode works like the power up in the showdown, which means that elixir upgrading attack (and health also on this mode) on a brawler, their attack/health percentage gain will also account for the elixir upgrades percentage. Example, base damage is 200 and 1 powerup makes to 220, and a max damage is 250 and 1 powerup makes to 275 instead of 270. *There are no time limit so takes whatever time you got to defeat the opponent brawler, but is the matches takes too long too often, it will be balanced by adding timer in the matches and the brawlers takes less damage will be the winner *There are no real purpose of the power ups but its based on the showdown mode where power up makes brawlers stronger and also to make it looks more epic fights in the higher rounds. *Not sure if the bircks should be breakable like the regular walls or to change those bricks to regular walls. *The term round is same meaning as the term wave in the original game (see trivia). It means what level you are in that bracket battle. *In first round, all brawlers will fight with 0 power ups, in second round all brawlers will fight with 1 power ups, in third/final round, all brawlers will fight with 2 powerups, and the winner gets the big trophy. **Brawlers will not miss out any power ups in ladder battles (2nd and 3rd round). *The Big trophy wining scene is skipable (got skip button if dont want waste time) since the only player left is you and no one else (either bots or real players) is left to obstruct and its just a visual animation which provides a bit more fun. Thus making the wining scene like bot brawl scenery tough it might be in the brawl mode (its skipabble scene because its just a visual scene!). *Brawlers has up to 3 lives in each round, and their lives will resets back to 3 when he/she advances to the next round or to get kicked out by losing and starting a new game. *The reason why we resets the super when someone is defeated is to have a fair start in the next fights in that round. *The orientation is the same as the showdown, meaning that the map dont rotate on which side you are on and brawlers are on the same position reguardless of the point of view. Mapping There map shown at the top of the page is the default and original map of the game mode, this map is a round field with only one bricks at the center (like backyard bowl which is the original and simplest map). There could be multiple maps of this mode where the arena shape and size could be different, and there could by more than one bricks on the arena and the bricks could by arranged to shapes. But the map variety is quite limited. The original wall type on this game mode is the unbreakable brick in the brawl ball but its not confirmed if we should use normal walls or the bricks walls or mixed for this game mode. Event Rewards The coins earnt in brawls are twice as many coins then the bot brawls. But the exp in bot brawl and brawl earnt are the same. *Winner (win 3 times) (1 people): Quite hard to be the champion. , . *Finalist loser (win 2 times then lose) (1 people): , . *Semi finalist losers (win 1 times then lose) (1 people): , . *Losers (lose at first round) (1 people): Losing at first round will still earn rewards because the matches in this mode are more significant and lasts longer than a typical rank 10 showdown, because to lose at the first round, the losing brawler has to be defeated 3 times first which is why the battle duration is longer. , . Useful Brawlers :Barley and Dynamike: The small unbreakable walls give them a huge advantage to keep trying to stay the other side of the opponent brawler while launching their lobbed attacks over the "protection walls" at the "helpless" ;( opponent. :Crow: Since this is the 1v1 battle, he can slowly chip off the opponent health and his fast movement speed can move away and avoid short-mid range attackers(should his health gets low). Tips *As a long ranged brawler, never let tanks get in range of you. Trivia *This game mode is directly based on the Fat princess fistful of cake, gladiate mode. Where they have to fight in the "colosseum" like arena and kill the enemies then to advance to the next room (wave) and repeats will the player has defeats the enemies in the last room (wave) then that player is crowned the winner. But the differences form this game to that game is that in this game, its 1v1 instead of 1v many, and there are not walls/powerups in that game, and has lesser rounds/wave to compete in. Category:Events Category:Serious Conceptions Category:Dark Events Category:Ranked Events